


Our Anniversary

by Godling_of_Yin



Series: A Forbidden Love [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godling_of_Yin/pseuds/Godling_of_Yin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its our first anniversary, and its full of pleasure for the three of us. Sequel to Forbidden Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Anniversary

It was our one year anniversary already. Shiro, Grimm, and I did become a permanent relationship. It worked out very well for all of us. Grimm confessed that he had a crushed on me for years, but also thought Shiro was hot. I loved Shiro and Grimm equally because they have always been there for me. And Shiro just loved us because of whatever reason. Sure it got complicated at times and we fought, but who's relationship wasn't like that?

We were judge a lot because of our relationship but we didn't care because we were happy with each other, so who were they to drag us down? Shiro and Grimm rose to the bait a lot of times and a fought broke out. I tried to be the mediator in the beginning but then someone would say something and I joined in on the fight too. Yeah, it was the good life for us.

Nel had moved in with her girlfriend, Hallibell, so Shiro and I would go over to Grimm's when we wanted to be together. Which kind of meant we lived there about 90% of the time. Most of our stuff was at this house instead of our actual home.

We had told our dad and sisters about our relationship and they were okay with it. It was slightly awkward at the beginning because Shiro was constantly horny which meant I got attacked...a lot. And I couldn't even escape to Grimm's house since he was almost the same way. Which is actually kind of why we stay at Grimm's house most of the time.

So all in all we settled down nicely into our relationship. And soon enough a year had pass which brings us to the present. Today is our anniversary, and we all were planning something for the other two. We had decided we would be going out to eat and picked a restaurant we all liked. But we were all giving each other something else.

I had gotten Grimmjow a blue 2013 Camaro and Shiro a white 2013 Challenger. I had sold their previous cars and bought these yesterday, I was shocked they hadn't noticed. Grimmjow was the sappy one and asked us to marry him at breakfast, which of course we said yes. Shiro got me a red 2013 yamaha r6 and Grimm a albino panther he wanted. Grimm named it Pantera.

But now it was after dinner and we were in the bedroom. I was moaning and screaming the pleasure I felt. Grimm was preparing me for him to take me, while I fingered Shiro, and Shiro was giving me a blow job. My sense were overload and all I could feel was the pleasure.

Shiro was suckling the head of my cock while jacking off the rest of it. Grimm was striking my prostate with every thrust of his fingers. "Ahhhh...Grimmm...please...mmmm...AH... enter...mmmmmeeee." I said in between moans and pants while I pulled my fingers from Shiro's entrance and pulled him off of my cock. He turned around so he was on his hands and knees under me.

"Ichi please enter me. AHHHH!" Shiro said as I swiftly entered him. I buried myself to the hilt in one thrust then held still. I was distracted by Shiro's wall clamping and unclamping to realize Grimm was entering me until I felt the pain. It wasn't horrible but it was still there.

I felt Shiro wiggling his hips, so I pulled out a little which pushed me onto Grimm's cock some more. "MMm..." I moaned feeling Grimm's cock brush against my sweet spot. I quickly thrusted back into Shiro making him moan. Grimm started to thrust into me, making me thrust into Shiro more.

We eventually got into a rhythm, and all you could here were our moans. I was so close to cumming. So I reached around Shiro's hips and started to jack him off. "Yes...more Ichi...I mmmmmmm... Ahhh... about too..." before he could say more, he came all over my hand. He dropped to the bed. I pulled out of him and I felt Grimm hitting my prostate.

"Grimm...harder... Mmmmm...AH... Ah..." I was so close! Grimm thrusted into my sweet spot one more time as hard and as fast as he could. "GRIMMMM!" I yelled as I released all over the bed. I felt Grimm do a few more shaky thrusts before he came inside of me, with a yell of my name.

After he pulled out of me, I dropped to the bed beside Shiro. I pulled him into my arms and he cuddle up to me. And Grimmjow put his arm around of me, while holding Shiro's hand. I pressed light kiss onto Shiro's shoulder, enjoying the post-sex bliss. It was always amazing when I was with my two loves.

"I love you Shiro and I love you Grimm." I said, kissing both of them. I felt Shiro cuddle into me more and Grimm's arm tighten.

"I love you too Ichigo and I love you Shiro." Grimm said lightly. I felt him kiss the back of my shoulder and his hand squeeze Shiro's.

Shiro was out like a light though. He didn't bottom often for me, and it wore him out every time too. Having one person thrust into you and then having someone thrust into that person, which makes the first person go in more, it very pleasureful.

I felt my eyes dropping clothes and felt Grimm's breath evening out. It was a very romantic ending too our wonderful day. I knew Shiro would be the first awake, which meant a morning round of sex, so I needed my sleep. I whispered one last goodnight.


End file.
